The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tillandsia hybrid, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘Duraant’. Its market class is PLT/370.
Parentage: The Tillandsia hybrid variety ‘Duraant’ is the result of a controlled pollination breeding program carried out in April of 2006 in Alajuela, Costa Rica. ‘Duraant’ is a progeny of said breeding program which resulted from the cross pollination of male parent Tillandsia laxissima (unnamed and unpatented) and a female parent breeding line of Tillandsia cyanea (unnamed and unpatented), owned and previously bred by the inventor, which exhibits a branched inflorescence. Progeny of said cross were observed for desired commercial characteristics and, in September of 2010, ‘Duraant’ was observed in bloom and selected for its high degree of branching of the inflorescence.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘Duraant’ was first asexually propagated by tissue culture in February of 2009 at a laboratory in Alajuela, Costa Rica under the control of the inventor. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘Duraant’ variety are stable from generation to generation; clones of the variety produced by asexual reproduction maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.